Azul como el cielo
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: Kawaki no sabía si reír o enojarse por esa comparación tan infantil… [KawaHima] [Advertencia: este one-shot contiene spoilers del manga]


**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Azul como el cielo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En términos simples, su infancia había sido una mierda.

Nunca supo quién era su madre y si lo supo, probablemente no valía la pena recordarla. Su progenitor había sido un cerdo alcohólico que solo sabía golpearlo cuando no lograba llevarle dinero, objetos de valor, licor o comida. Cuando se cansó de él lo vendió por una mísera valija con billetes.

La persona que lo "recogió" ese día, fue Jigen.

Ese malnacido que había arruinado su vida y de paso, junto con sus perros falderos, habían convertido su cuerpo en una aberración.

Pasaron años hasta que finalmente logró encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para liberarse de ellos.

O eso pensó…

Porque tan pronto escapó, terminó topándose con esa peste de Konoha. Y ahora estaba ahí, en una casa en la que no quería estar, con un imbécil gallito mimado que tenía una marca maldita como la suya. Pero esto había sido por decreto de un adulto con cara de idiota.

Un idiota contra el que sabía no tenía oportunidad.

― ¡Con una mierda, enano descerebrado! Yo estaba aquí antes

― ¿A quién llamas descerebrado, _Yankie_? ―protestó Boruto.

― ¡Oigan, ya les dije que está prohibido usar malas palabras en casa!

* * *

Desde la puerta que daba al comedor, Hinata suspiraba con resignación y preocupación mezcladas.

Hacía una semana desde que Naruto había llegado a casa con una sonrisa calma diciendo que aquel chico llamado Kawaki viviría con ellos. Semana en la que se estaba comenzando a hacer habitual ver a Boruto y Kawaki pelear por cualquier cosa, siempre llevándose la contraria. En ese sentido, suponía que a su esposo le recordaban sus días de infancia con su equipo, en especial con su mejor amigo.

Naruto le había comentado en parte las circunstancias de aquel chico, así también el por qué había tomado su decisión, la cual apoyaba. Ante sus ojos aquel niño parecía haber tenido que pasar por muchas cosas, la forma en que se ponía arisco por cualquier cosa, él estar alerta ante el menor movimiento, siempre vigilando a su alrededor como si temiese que en cualquier momento alguien fuese a atacarlo, eso era indicio que su tierna infancia no había sido agradable, por tanto, ella también creía que un hogar era lo menos que se merecía.

Sin embargo, había algo que le preocupaba.

― ¡Imbécil!

― ¡Gamberro!

― ¡Oigan, no peleen! ¡Auch! ¡Ese es mi pie 'ttebayo!

Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios.

De ahí derivaba su preocupación actual…

Él léxico de Kawaki era algo… especial.

Y su hijo parecía que también comenzaba a desarrollar el propio.

No obstante, su mayor preocupación era otra persona, se dijo al ver como Himawari regaba un par de macetas en el exterior, aparentemente ajena a todo. Ella aún era pequeña para ser expuesta a tal vocabulario. En ese sentido había pedido el apoyo de su esposo para que los otros dos evitaran en la mayoría de lo posible, decir malas palabras.

Pero era obvio que le estaba resultando difícil.

―Mamá, ya terminé de regar las macetas de este lado ―Himawari entraba con una sonrisa radiante, orgullosa de su propio trabajo.

― ¡Pedazo de mierda!

― ¡Que te jodan, zoquete!

El silencio reino en la habitación.

Himawari observó con un leve escalofrío como su madre había salido de la sala, justo después de que su hermano y aquel chico dijeran palabras que nunca había escuchado y que no sabía que significaban, pero a juzgar por las pronunciadas disculpas de su padre y hermano, suponía que no eran buenas palabras.

* * *

Himawari aún era pequeña, pero incluso ella era consciente de que el ambiente en su hogar había cambiado desde que aquel chico de extraño cabello había llegado a su casa. Las comidas eran silenciosas, aunque podía darse cuenta de que sus padres se esforzaban por hacerlas más amenas, en especial para el invitado.

Ella también deseaba ayudarles, pero no sabía cómo.

Kawaki, si mal no recordaba, era su nombre. Él le daba un poco de miedo desde el día en que le había aventado la mesa a su padre, haciendo que el florero que le había regalado a su madre se rompiese. Eso le había deprimido, pero él se había disculpado, de una forma que no le sonaba a disculpa… Su madre le había dicho que él no era una mala persona, solo estaba asustado y que por eso actuaba de esa forma, ella entonces pensó que tal vez por eso sus disculpas eran raras, ella también le había pedido que intentará ser amable con él si la oportunidad se daba.

Y lo había intentado, pero él solo la ignoraba.

Su hermano le había dicho que no perdiera el tiempo con él, pero ella se daba cuenta de que sus padres seguían intentando ser amables con él. Así que eso la confundía un poco.

El chirrido de la silla le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

― ¡Oye! Al menos da las gracias por la comida ―le escuchó decir a su hermano.

Sin embargo, Kawaki simplemente salió dando un portazo.

Ella observó el plato de comida en la mesa, estaba casi lleno.

* * *

Su estómago gruñía, tenía hambre.

¡Claro que tenía hambre!

En aquella semana apenas si había probado bocado alguno y sinceramente prefería morir de hambre antes de tener que probar esa comida. Nada le garantizaba que no le hubiesen metido alguna droga o veneno para sacarle información.

Él no iba a dejarse engañar.

Tampoco iba a dormirse en esa cama que olía extraño, las camas no tenían un olor dulce, era obvio que eso era un somnífero.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kawaki se quedó rígido en su lugar ante aquella voz.

Por un segundo sintió su sangre helarse y se maldijo por haber bajado la guardia ante el cansancio.

Con cautela dirigió su vista hacia un costado, solo para encontrarse con la pequeña figura de una adormilada Himawari, que restregaba sus ojos con una mano y con la otra arrastraba un feo peluche en forma de panda rosa. Supo entonces que si no había podido advertir su presencia eran por esas pisadas suaves que de vez en cuando le costaba sentir.

Decidió ignorarla, como siempre.

―Si te quedas ahí, pescaras un resfriado

Él continuó en silencio.

―Oye…-

Himawari observó con cierta sorpresa como aquel chico había apartado su mano con cierta brusquedad. Justo en el momento en que un extraño ruido se dejaba escuchar, ¿Acaso eso era…?

Kawaki masculló un insulto cuando observó a la pequeña desaparecer rápidamente, seguramente a llorarle al Hokage por lo que le había hecho. Solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que ese sujeto apareciese e intentase golpearlo, pero que ni fuese a creer que él no se defendería.

―Oye… _Invitado-san_

Kawaki arrugó el entrecejo al verse llamado de esa forma.

― ¿ _Onii-san, ya te dormiste?_

¿Acaso esa niña quería morir?

Molesto, alzó el rostro para decirle un par de cosas, pero solo se topó con un bollo pan justo frente a su cara.

―No lo quiero

Sin embargo, ella permaneció en su misma posición.

― ¿Eres sorda? Te dije que no-

Su estómago gruñó y toda protesta quedó al aire.

―Tienes hambre, ¿no? ―la pequeña le observó con inocencia―, Puedes comerlo ―le sonrió―. Aunque no le digas a Mamá sobre esto, a ella no le gusta que comamos después de la cena, dice que es malo para la salud

Él observó con deseo el pan frente a él, tenía demasiada hambre, pero no debía sucumbir. Los adultos podrían estar usando a esa niña para engañarlo.

Por su parte, Himawari estaba comenzando a cansarse de tener el brazo estirado. Ese chico era igual de orgulloso que su hermano, quizá más. Sus mejillas se inflaron en gesto de disgusto infantil, sin embargo, una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

― _Onii-san, onii-san_

A Kawaki le tembló una ceja al tener la cara de aquel panda feo frente a su rostro.

― _Parece que estas molesto, onii-san, ¿es por qué tienes hambre? ¡Descuida! Panda-sensei te ha traído esto_

El rubio-pelinegro observó de nuevo el pan en las _manos_ de aquel panda.

― _¡Es un pan mágico que te ayudará crecer grande y fuerte! ¿Lo quieres?_

Él guardó silencio, sin embargo, su vista estaba fija en el pan que aquel panda mecía frente a su rostro.

― _¡Es el pan más dulce de este mundo! ¡Tiene crema por dentro! ¡Vamos, come!_

Kawaki observaba con recelo aquella situación. No entendía por qué aquella niña estaba intentando engatusarlo con esa farsa del panda, era obvio que ella hablaba por ese peluche feo. Pero el olor del pan aún frío, era atrayente… su estómago lo reclamaba.

No debía caer en la trampa… no debía…

Una sonrisa alegre se dibujó en el rostro de Himawari al ver como Kawaki tomaba el pan y con manos temblorosas le daba un mordisco.

Primero fue uno, luego dos…

De ahí solo devoró el pan sin contenerse. Por suerte había traído otro, se dijo, cuando vio que este comenzó a observar a todos lados en busca de más alimento.

Aquella imagen le recordaba a la vez que su tía Hanabi había recogido un pequeño gato en la calle, al inicio no quería comer, pero cuando lo hizo, no paraba de buscar más y más comida. A ella le hubiese gustado quedarse con el pequeño, pero había aparecido su dueño y el gatito había tenido que irse.

―Gracias, supongo

Himawari solo sonrió en respuesta.

Su madre tenía razón, aquel chico no era una mala persona.

―Solo recuerda, no le digas a mamá o se va a enojar

No era necesario que se lo dijese, se dijo Kawaki. Incluso un extraño como él, se daba cuenta de que la madre de esos dos podía pasar de ser un ángel a alguien que daba miedo si se le provocaba.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Kawaki observó a la pequeña que por alguna razón había decidido tomar asiento junto a él al final de aquel pasillo.

No estaba obligado a responderle, pero la mocosa le había dado comida, tenía que retribuir en algo.

―La cama huele raro, no pienso dormir ahí

― ¿Raro?

Eso era lo que no le gustaba de los niños, hacían muchas preguntas estúpidas.

―Sí, es como dulce

― ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres al olor a fresas? ¿Verdad que es dulce?

El chico observó con cierta desconfianza a la pequeña, sin embargo no se movió de su lugar.

―Onii-chan dice que él no siente nada, pero es porque él no tiene un buen olfato ―divagó con aparente disgusto―. Yo le ayude a mamá a escoger ese suavizante, ¿verdad que fue una buena elección?

― ¿Suavizante?

― ¿No sabes lo qué es?

La primera vez que la vio, aquella niña le parecía un bebé llorón. No hablaba mucho, pero cuando su padre aparecía empezaba a ser un poco más alegre. Supuso que era porque se parecía a su madre, tranquilas y serenas, pero ahora mientras le explicaba como su madre lavaba la ropa, se le hacía demasiado parlanchina.

Aunque no parecía ser una mala persona.

De hecho, le recordaba un poco a su viejo yo, a uno muy, muy lejano que jugaba entre los callejones, con las tapas de botellas de alcohol que encontraba en la basura…

No, ella era diferente a él.

Podía verlo en sus ojos y en su sonrisa.

Ella nunca había tenido que pasar por dolor, frío y hambre, lo tenía todo, era una persona amada y pura, sin manchas… Muy diferente a él.

― ¿Me estas escuchando?

Él frunció los labios al tener el rostro de esa niña tan cerca al suyo. No lo parecía, pero esa chiquilla era muy irrespetuosa con el espacio ajeno.

―Sí, sí, te escucho

Su respuesta no parecía haberla dejado del todo satisfecha, pero aun así continuó hablando, o intentándolo. Era obvio que se estaba muriendo del sueño. ¿Por qué no se iba a dormir?

―O-Oye

Kawaki apenas y había logrado atrapar el pequeño cuerpo que al fin parecía haber cedido al cansancio.

―Despierta, no puedes dormirte aquí, oye ―chasqueó la lengua al no obtener respuesta―. Cabeza de hongo, despierta, oye ―le movió un poco más.

― ¿Uh?

―Despierta, niña

―Son como canicas

― ¿ah? ¿De qué mierdas estás hablando, bigotes?

―Tus ojos, son como canicas

Ahora Kawaki estuvo tentado a golpearla.

―Tienen un bonito color… gris… verde… azul…

Su voz apenas y era audible. La pequeña se había rendido completamente al sueño.

Por su parte, el chico solo pudo observarla en silencio.

La perra de Delta una vez le había dicho que sus ojos eran como los de un pez muerto. Esa vez se molestó e intento golpearla en ese entonces pero solo acabó destrozado y encerrado, lamiéndose sus heridas en la soledad de una mazmorra.

Como canicas.

No sabía si reír o enojarse por esa comparación tan infantil…

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, los ojos de esa niña eran algo raros… Tenían el mismo color que el del hokage y el gallito de pelea, pero no eran iguales. Eran grandes y limpios, de un azul intenso y claro a la vez… su color era como…

―El cielo…

Si, los ojos de ella eran azules, como el cielo…

.

.

.

* * *

Holi ~

jajaja si, es tan, pero tan raro Verme de nuevo por estos lares ... En especial con un KawaHima ...

Pero es que el manga me inspiró y soy un corazón de pollo para estas cosas XD

¡En fin!

¡Un KawaHima!


End file.
